Your Highness
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: The worlds of Naruto and Dragon Ball Z collide once again, but the outcome is horrifically different. Captured and enslaved, can Uzumaki Naruto ever hope to escape his tormentors, or has he doomed himself to a life of slavery under a being even crueler than the saiyans? An offshoot of The Last Shinobi universe. NarutoxFasha. Fluff, Angst, Romance, AU, Character Death. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not something I usually write, but I felt compelled to try my hand at it. Naruto isn't exactly godlike in this fic, not at first. Someone made the valid point of this; what if Naruto was captured by the saiyans rathe than left on his planet? Well, this is the most likely scenario of what would happen, based off of what I've displayed thus far in The Last Shinobi. Hope you like it!**

_"Weakness is not needed on my planet!"_

_~King Vegeta._

**_Captivity Thy Name is Naruto_**

King Vegeta was a man of pride.

Nay, pride was the very essence of his race! To go without it, to abscond it, was akin to discarding one's own tail. Preposterous! Unthinkable! Pride was _soul_ of a warrior! To cast it aside was inconceivable! Pride defined a saiyan, his very race! Without pride, they were nothing! Without honour, they were nothing! To cast either aside was to become the very thing he detested; a cold, unfeeling, uncaring tyrant.

_Frieza._

Their ruler. The bane of their existence. All saiyans served him, and not by choice. They conquered planets for him, cleansed them of all life, and in turn he let them live while he turned a profit. Cold ruler that he was, he flaunted his power, used it as a constant reminder; reminding them of their place beneath his heel on almost every occasion. Long had he lived, and long would he live still, if something, if someone did not end his reign of terror. But the king knew better than to confront him. To do so was to court disaster. If the entire saiyan race rose against him then perhaps they stood a chance...but, that was not a risk. King Vegeta was willing to take. If they failed, the risked rousing a sleeping giant. For a time it seemed that nothing would change.

Then again, there was nothing more unpredictable than life. Change can strike like lightning. And one day, it struck.

It had been a day like any other: another planet had been conquered, during the phase of the full moon, another planet to be sold off to Frieza. It had been a particularly vibrant world at that and its inhabitants had fought to the last; every man woman and child had taken up arms in its defense. Now, it was little more than ash and so too, were they. Such a waste. The people of that planet had displayed unique abilities; never before seen by saiyan eyes. Not ki based. Their talents lay elsewhere, in the realm of elemet manipulation, and illusion, and all manner of ghastly techniques. Many saiyans had fallen to take that planet and the King himself had taken part in the final assault to ensure their victory.

One hundred saiyans were lost in what soon became a three-month siege. Only when they were certain the last inhabitant perished did they dare depart.

Now, light-years away and in his palace once more, he found himself confronted with the one foe he feared even more than Frieza. _Boredom._ With the planet conquered it would be several days yet before the cold ruler arrived and in that time, they were expected to make ready for his arrival. The King himself could not take part in such matters of course. He left that to his beloved queen. No, Vegeta much rather preferred to observe his warriors as they fought to the death in his throne room. There was no quarrel of course. It was all for his own amusement. He himself preferred to observe rather than participate. He was the king after all, and even he found little amusement in facing opponents weaker than he.

As such, when one of his strongest female warriors returned fresh from conquest, a prisoner in tow, he found it a welcome distraction to ponder the man's name. If he could even be called thus. Poor fool looked more a whelp than an adult. An adolescent perhaps? Not fully matured? He set these thoughts aside alongside his goblet of wine as he leaned forward, contemplating the young man. Poor boy was clad in tattered orange black rags, shackled by a thick iron collar, restraining both his arms and legs from unecessary movement. One wrong move and he'd receive a painful electric shock. Even so he found himself intrigued. His people rarely took captives during battle. They were just as likely to crush everything underfoot than they were to take live prisoners. This one was the last known member of his race. What had they called themselves? Ninja? Shinobi? Something of that nature or sort. He almost pitied the boy that. Almost. He signalled for his warriors to cease their spar and make for the female warrior and her captive.

"Who are you, boy?" he demanded to know. "How is it that you managed to defeat so many of my elite warriors?"

Their captive refused to honor them with a response.

"..."

His whiskered cheeks were scarred and bloated, evidece of the beating he'd taken prior to his capture. One eye was swollen completely shut. The other blazed back at him in defiance. _Excellent._ This boy had a spark in him. If he were a saiyan, he'd make a fine warrior. As it were, he would make for fine breeding stock. But such defiance woud not be tolerated. Not by the king. Rising from his throne he descended the steps, each foot falling in a crisp fashion, echoing off the walls and halls. His guards stood at attention as their liege descended, prepared to fight to the death for their king at a moment notice. Vegeta waved them aside as the boy was led to the throne. He had nothing to fear from this whelp.

"I asked you your name." he repeated, pinnioning the blond with a gaze. "Who. Are. You. I shan't ask it again."

Abruptly, the blond muttered something beneath his breath.

_...to hell."_

King Vegeta leaned in closer, straining to catch the words of the whelp.

"I beg you pardon?"

_**"I SAID GO TO HELL!"**_ To the vanguard's dismay, the blonde's head jerked upright, his eyes blazing a fierce, inhuman red. Before anyone could think to stop him, he spat a fleshy glob in the king's face. Beneath his tan skin, the slow flushing of Vegeta's face was like a burning forest fire. He raised a hand, fingers curled into a fist, fully prepared to rain a deadly blast of ki down upon the boy. It was only a harsh yank on the chain, that prevented the boy from meeting the same fate as the rest of his kin.

Denied an early grave and the chance to rejoin his friends and family, the blond yowled mournfully. He clawed at his collar and glared bloody red daggers at the woman, who only tugged the chain harder, forcing him to stand, woodenly. When he opened his mouth to protest, she struck him to the floor, her fist cracking across his jaw with painful consequences.

"Sire, wait!" She pleaded. "Please, don't kill him!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" King Vegeta demanded, raising a hand to stike her in turn. "You dare to-

"This one put up quite a fight, sire." The woman offered an explanation in recompense for her temerity. "He eliminated an entire squad of transformed warriors by himself." The king nearly fell into his chair, such was his surprise. Impossible! A saiyan's might increased tenfold beneath the light of the full moon! For a mere man_-a boy no less!-_to elminate them singlehandedly was the stuff of legends. Perhaps, he shouldn't blast him after all. He might be of use against Frieza in the future. _Yes,_ he mused, _I can see the possibilities. _Saiyan scientists could doubtlessly make _many_ advances by extracting tissue and DNA from his form. Perhaps his own son might gain some combat experience by fighting against this whelp. And when they had no more use for this strange alien, he'd be disposed of, like everything else.

"You! Woman!" He began, addressing the saiyan warrior holding the boy's chain. "Speak! What is your name?"

The saiyan woman bowed at the waist.

"Fasha, my lord."

The king's smile deepened ever so slightly. Ah, yes. Fasha. She served with that low-class, Bardock. He couldn't be bothered to remember anything beyond that however, and found his initial interest in her beginning to fade, even as she brought her captive to heel. Let their scientists tinker with him. See what they could find. Then, once he was healthy enough, he'd be matched in combat against some of their elites. They'd learn what they could from him, this mysterious otherworlder, and then they would discard him, as they discarded all weaklings.

_'Weakness is not needed on my planet.'_ King Vegeta mused, settling into his throne once more._ 'Only the strong.' _Idly he stroked at his beard contemplating what use they might have for this strange warrior other than breeding and scientific advancement. Such things did not concern him. He wished only to wrest his race out from beneath Frieza's thumb. Perhaps this boy was the key to it. Perhaps. But how to go about it? Clearly the lad loathed them for what they'd done to his planet, to his people. _Ah yes._ The likely beginnings of a plan had begun to form in his mind, and he very much liked the result.

"Well then, Fasha, I leave the prisoner in your capable hands."

Her cheeks brightened beneath his praise, so much so that he carefully ignored the gleam in her eyes.

"A-At once, my king!"

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto grunted as his captors bodily hurtled him into the cell, He coughed up a thick wad of blood as he bounced off the concrete, his eyes squeezing shut in agony before he fell back down to the floor. He struggled to stand, the pain of a broken rib shooting throughout his body. He was alone. In body, perhaps, but not in mind. Kurama was still there, still present, diminished by the effort to extract him, but ever-present still. He could feel the efforts of his former tenant throughout his body, working in a vain effort to restore him, but to no avail. He'd fought too hard; his body was too badly damaged to ever hope to recover.

Naruto might live on, but at the cost of Kurama. Kurama could stay strong, but at the cost of Naruto. Regardless, one of them would be dead within the hour. _Perhaps it was better that way,_ his muddled mind mused. _If I died then I could be with everyone again. That would be...kinda nice..._

**"Kit."**

He opened his eyes to find the fox staring back at him. Rather, its head. Great. He was hallucinaing. Again. Might as well go with it. His head scraped the concrete in defeat, sapphiire eyes drifting upward to meet slitted scarlet. Kurama stared back at him in silence and an impasse was formed. An impassed neither seemed willing to break. At length, Naruto gathered up enough strength to offer a reply of:

_'Whaddya want?'_

**"There's a way for us to survive." **The last biju said, it voice little more than a guttural growl.** "For both of us."**

_'Is there now?' _Naruto didn't believe a word of it. He just wanted to be at peace. He wanted to be with Shion again. He wanted to hold his baby girl...

**"Oooh, no you don't!?"** Kurama's snout nudged at him. **"You're not going to die in here and neither am I!"**

Spitting curses nearly venemous enough to imprint themselves into the rock walls of his prison, the last shinobi raised his head.

"And what if _I_ want to die, you old bastard?"

**"Well, that's just too damn bad."** The fox grinned back at him. **"We're going to unite, the two of us, whether you like it or not. Now, prepare for fusion."**

_"Fusion?"_

Kurama's head nodded gravelly, its voice gravel.

**"Justa little something I picked up during my travels, before your blighted ancestors sealed me inside you."** Naruto cringed at the insult, but his curiousity was piqued. Two beings becoming one? He'd never heard of a jutsu like that before.

"This fusion of yours...its doesn't happento involve any odd dance steps, does it?"

**"Not this version, no. Why do you ask?"**

...just a feeling."

If the fox-head could've shrugged, it would have.

**"You and I will still exist, more or less. We'll simply share one body. A body beyond equal, gifted with your genes and my power. The saiyans think we are weak, and in truth, we are. For now. This body, when we unite, will be many times stronger than their so-called king, even in his transformed state."**

That got Naruto's attention. From the way the saiyans had acted, King Vegeta was the strongest saiyan on the planet. If they could defeat _him_ the one who ordered the extermination of his planet...well it would have to be the closest thing to revenge. Unless there was someone else giving the orders. Someone else on top. Somene even stronger than the king...Naruto carefully, brushed the thought aside. He was dying. He didn't have time to consider such things, and quite frankly, he didn't want to.

**"Are you prepared?"** Kurama asked. **"Once we unite, we can never be separated. I hope you're prepared for that."**

Naruto flinched, hesitant. Friends though they might be, he really _didn't_ want to unite with the fox. Doing so might mean losing what little individuality he had left. Would he truly continue to exist as Kurama had said or would a part of him die so the rest of him might live on in this new being? He had no way of knowing, and although he desired nothing more than to see Shion again, his desire to live was simply too strong to resist. In the end, he found himself glowering back at the fox, a rueful smile adjourning his lips.

"I don't suppose I have a choice in this, do I?"

**"Not anymore."**

Naruto's eyes widened suddenly as _Kurama's _words took on an uncharacteristic edge.

**"Now you must no longer fight to protect. Now you must fight for vengeance."**

The apparition of the foxdove forward, entering into Naruto's body.

**"And I will help you avenge!"**

Naruto's strength suddenly skyrocketed as _Kurama's _spirit merged with his soul, the bijuu lending him all of its strength. The shinobi stood on shaky legs, the surge of power almost too much for him to handle; _Kurama _had never lent him this much energy at one time before. Naruto grinned, feeling as though he could conquer the world. And maybe he could. He felt rather than saw his wounds, felt them sither shut, flesh knitting itself back together of its own accord. He hazarded a glance down at himself. He felt...taller. His clothes remained in tatters, but his body had become strong. A streak of red caught his attention. It was his hair. No longer an matted mop of blond, the long tresses were distinctly scarlet in color, rimmed with orange highlights. He found himself awed and amazed. His mother's hair had been red and he'd found himself secretly admiring it ever since he'd laid eyes on her inside the seal. Now, he was a redhead, too. Ha!

**"Not **_bad."_ He mused aloud, forcing his fingers into a fist. **"This** _is _**kinda-**

Naruto blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

_"What_ **on** _earth?"_ His voice rumbled strangely, as though another were speaking with him. **"The** _hell?!"_ He exclaimed aghast, gawping at the sound of the words coming from his mouth. **"M-My** _voice!_ **Since** _when_ **do** _I_ **sound** _like_ **this,** _ya_ **know?!"** Disbelief colouring his face, he whipped around, half-expecting to find nine crimson tails billowing out behind his back. Thankfully, he found naught but empty air.

_'Kurama?'_ he ventured, hesitantly.

**"I'm fine."** The kitsune's voice replied, lending none of the awe he felt. **"Saaaay, its pretty damn cozy in here. I was a little worried about sharing a body with you, but all things considered, it turned out alright." **Naruto couldn't help but agree, glancing at the sparks skittering around them. Great, fat streaks of crimson lightnining, coursing up and down his body a sign of his power. A broken shard of glass attracted his attention and he hazarded a glance at it. He barely recognized himself. It was as if all the excess fat had been burned away, leaving naught but pure muscle behind. His whiskers were still ever present but they too, had suffered a change, becoming akin to deep troughs rather than the whimsical whiskers he'd always known. And his eyes! No longer sapphire or scarlet, they were another color altogether. _Violet._ Just the proper shade of magenta, as if a master artist had taken the twin colors and mixed them together flawlessly.

"I hardly recognize myself." Naruto mused aloud. "You weren't kidding when you said there would be some changes-**aargh!"**

_'Ouch.'_ He groaned, clutching at his throat, trying to ignore the chafinf of the collar there. _'Hurts to talk.'_

**"Allow me."**

Naruto winced as chakra surged through his new vocal cords.

"Much better." He gasped, now speaking normally. "If I have to share this body with you that's fine, but I don't want to _sound_ like you!"

**"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."** Kurama scoffed. **"Now, let's get rid of this infernal contraption...**

Crimson crept into the collar around his neck and it was with a resounding click that Naruto realized he would no longer suffer whenever he drew upon chakra. Ripping the restraining device free, he struggled to his feet nearly half heartbeat later, a rasengan already spiraling in hand. They had to get out of here. Had to get out. Had to get home.

_And then what?_

Sickness lurched inside him as he realized he'd nowhere to go. His planet lay in ashes. ashes. His friends and family slain. Shion...Hinata...all of them gone. Tears stung at his eyes, threatening to overwhelm him. Those were his memories, Naruto's memories, Kurama's memories, all crammed into his skull. Naruto shook his head swiftly. He would not be overcome by despair. A swift jab to the door sent it skittering off its hinges. Those eerie violet eyes peered out into the gloom to take in his surroundings, only to find themselves accosted by another door, further down the hall.

"Did they really expect this to hold anyone?" Naruto wondered aloud, grimacing at the bones in the adjacent cell. "If I'd been healthy, I could've broken out of here without the fusion."

**"Probably."** Kurama mused. **"Most likely they were relying on the collar to restrain us, but now that its gone...**

The former blond smiled his acknowledgement. The fox's memories were difficult to sift through, but he knew enough to have a rudimentary grasp on his newfound powers.

"Payback time." he grinned toward the door, beyond where he could already sense scores of the filthy primates.

Slow stides carried him toward it, bare feet padding against cold stones. The prison block was remarkably empty, he noted. Saiyans probably didn't take prisoners all that often. That they'd taken _him_ after killing scores of their men, did not bode well. They'd probably planned to experiment on him or somsething! Shuddering, he raised a hand prepared to obliterate the door, and whomever had the misfortune of standing behind it. The sound of footfalls gave him pause. Maybe he wouldn't have to do anything at all. His mouth curved up into a wide smile as he saw the saiyan woman from before, standing just beyond the door. She arched an eyebrow at him as the door swung open beneath her hands.

"You?" he asked archly. "Come to punish me, have you?"

She chuckled softly.

"The name's Fasha, boy."

"And why should I care?"

Her smile only grew as she contemplated him.

"I had a feeling you were hiding your true power," she mused aloud, mistaking his base form for something else. "So this is what you look like when you transform, hmm?" Her eyes flicked up and down his new body in silent appreciation. "Not bad. Not bad at all." Naruto grunted in surprise as she tossed him some clothe, consisting of a form fitting jumpsuit complete with gloves and boots and armor. Disgusted, he nearly spurned the saiyaness's gift outright. He was a shinobi! He didn't want to wear this!

"Put those on." she said. "You'll be needing them."

Mumbling his aqueiscence, Naruto reluctantly complied. The jumspuit was a dark, royal blue, he realized. The vest fit rather well, shoulder pads and all. He carefully ignored the fact, that he was wearing the conqueror's armor and silently resolved to find a change of clothes soon as possible. Just wearing this felt like a betrayal. No matter how comfortable it was.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded of the saiyan woman.

"You're strong." Fasha observed, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So?" Naruto remained on his guard.

"Here, we _respect_ strength." She tossed the keys at him and they landed with a clatter at his feet. "There. You spared my life and now I've spared yours. We're even." She turned to go. "Get off this planet, shinobi. Find yourself a pod, get somewhere safe and take care." The faintest hint of amusement trickled into her tone as she turned and walked away, swagger in her hips and sway within her tail. "After all, I'd just _hate_ to see your pretty face spattered across the palace walls...

"Wait!"

Fasha stopped in her tracks, her face slowly appearing over her shoulder as she curiously regarded her once fallen opponent. A look of irritation crossed her single eye, visible through the scouter as it regarded the once impotent shinobi, recovering behind her.

"Hmm?"

"Come with me." Naruto was cursing himself even as the words left his lips, but it was too late to take them back, so on he pressed. "We can escape together."

"Escape?" she said, leaving her back turned as her tail flicked in confusion. "So you still think that you can—"

Naruto nodded.

_"Are you fucking serious?"_ The saiyan woman looked at him as though he'd just grown an extra head. "You are, aren't you?" She laughed; it was a deep, throaty sound. _Husky._ It was a woman's laugh. "You're about to tear into my friends and family, the strongest saiyans on the planet I might add, and you want me to help you? Need I remind you that _I_ nearly broke your jaw an hour ago?"

The fused shinobi could only shrug.

"You're different from the others." He said. "You delight in battle, not killing. Besides, I hardly even felt that punch."

Fasha scoffed.

"I might not be as different as you think, kid." She was suddenly before him, magenta boring into purple. "I've killed hundreds. Thousands, maybe. Just because I didn't touch anyone on your planet doesn't make me a angel or anything, got it?" For a long moment, the blond-turned-redhead said nothing. Sparks, crackled across the air, leaving her hair standing on end. Fasha's scouter beeped insistently, but his gaze pinnioned her as easily as you'd spear a fish, demanding her complete and utter attention.

"You _still_ didn't kill anyone on my planet." He decided finally. "You didn't slaughter innocent civilians or women and children. Only shinobi. Only those who attacked you, when they had no chance of winning. Now you're not a nice person and while I'm certainly in no position to argue the point, I've learned not to judge a book by its cover." He lowered his hand. "You came to set me free, knowing your bretheren would turn on you for it and despite that here you are. Strength of will. I like that. Hmm..." Naruto abruptly cocked his head to one side, eyes gleaming, grin growing. "You'd probably make good breeding stock, woman."

"E-Excuse me?!"

Violet eyes fluttered open and shut with all the rapidity of a hummingbird's wingspan. Fasha had heard worse pickup lines in bars across the galaxy, but the sheer _audacity_ of this boy startled even her. To come out and say such a thing...was he serious? Or was he mocking her? Torn between irritation and indignation, uncaring for whomever might see, Fasha reached forward; her hand closing around the tattered remains of his jackets collar and hauling him forward until the distance between them was practially nonexistent.

"What did you just say, _brat?" _she hissed, her words blending together in her rage. "You coming onto me or something?"

"Did I stutter, woman?" Kurama growled back at her. "I said you'd make good breeding stock." In an instant their situation was reversed. Fasha found _herself_ pressed flush against the wall her left wrist pinned by those of the redhead's, his face nuzzling into her neck. "Need I repeat myself?" Despite her warrior training, Fasha flushed as his lips sought the sweet spot on her neck. A part of her, a very large part, wanted nothing more than to giive into his surprisingly tender affection consequences be damned. A thorn of pride pricked her and held her back. She was a saiyan! She'd not give into him solely because he demanded it! There was a reason she wasn't yet bonded, after all.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or furious." her words were deadly soft.

"I strongly suggest the former." Kurama purred, tilting her chin up to meet his. A normal woman would've melted into the kiss; succumbing to the charms of the kitsune. Fasha slapped him. _Hard._ Kurama took the blow in stride, grinning as her gloved fist smashed against his face. He'd had worse bug bites. He only kissed her the harder, his tongue probing against her lips, seeking entry. Fasha reluctantly complied. Something told her that further resistance was futile. Besides, it wasn't as though she didn't enjoy the kiss. A small part of her, an increasingly small part, giibbered incoherently screaming that she needed to get out of here, needed to get away from him; because now he was stroking her tail ad she loved that and she _neededto__getawayfromeherebeforeitwast oolateohgods-_

Naruto, meanwhile, was glaring bloody red daggers at Kurama within his own mind.

_'Asshole! You didn't tell me you could take control of my body at will!'_

**"Our body, remember?" **The kitsune gloated.** "Didn't I already tell you that? Funny. Author must've forgotten to mention it. Doesn't matter. I'm sure the readers'll be pleased with this outcome."**

_'Stop breaking the fourth wall!'_

**"Too late!" **he cackled.** "I'll give you back your body when I'm good and ready. I'm not about to let you become a monk for the next four years!" **Naruto blanched at the thought. That was exactly what he would've done. He would've gone into exiile until he learned to control his newfound power, caring only for revenge. He could keep no secrets from his other half. To think otherwise was folly. But he simply wasn't ready to bed another woman, least of all a saiyan! Silently, he cursed the kitsune for his little speech. He'd wanted to spare Fasha. Nothing more. But the fox had other plans.

_'I can't believe you're doing this to me.'_ Naruto sulked._ 'You're the worst.'_

**"Its for your own good, kit."** Kyuubi snapped back. **"Besides, look at her! She's strong! She's beautiful! And she's obviously into you! What more can you ask for?!"**

_'She's a saiyan!' _came the retort.

**"Beggars can't be choosers!"**

_'I'd rather beg than bed a filthy monkey like her her!'_

**"Honestly, you're worse than Frieza!"**

_...who the hell is Frieza?'_

**"No one you need concern yourself with!"**

Fasha released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and pushed off him with all her might. Her body still quivered from his touching of her tail. Most saiyan had evolved beyond the weakness of losing strength when the appendage was grabbed, but Fasha had worked hard to make it invulnerable when pulled .But that didn't change how she felt when it was stroked. There could be no denying the sheer amount of _pleasure_ you felt when someone stroked your tail.

"You're such a jerk." she said, but her words held no rancour. "What makes you think you can take on King Vegeta and win where othershave failed?"

Naruto's grin grew as he _finally _shouldered his way back to the forefront of his mind. Thank kami Kurama had stopped kissing her. He'd nearly lost control! The look of uncertainty and fear she wore was something he was far more comfortable with; having witnessed the sight many a time just before he ended the life of a saiyan warrior. He had to physically curb the desire to kill her, such was his rage. Fasha may've been innocent of the genocide on his planet, but she was a saiyan, and that made her guilty by association.

"I suggest you look at your scouter, Fasha." He said as pleasantly as possible. Somehow-most likely due to his union with Kurama-he knew of the saiyan technology to read power levels. He also knew that his own was far greater than that of anyone on planet. The saiyan woman reluctantly granted his request, finally granting the trembling device the attention it warranted. Fasha stole a glance at her scouter's reading-

-a split second before it shattered.

Her mouth worked wordlessly.

_Th-That...was a power levell of Th-Three million?!_ She thought to herself with a slight stutter. _That...That would mean he's stronger than his highness. Much...stronger...no...that couldn't have been right. No, it must've been malfunctioning or something._ Regardless, Fasha carefully decided to do her utmost to stay out of the redhead's way. Barring that, remain in his good graces. _Besides I get the feeling he hasn't even warmed up yet either..._

"Damn." She whistled, letting none of her own fear show through. "You really _are_ serious about this, aren't you?" She turned her thoughts inward at the blonde's delighted expression.

_He might be able to take on Frieza with that level of power..._

"Serious about slaughtering the one responsible for the eradication of my race?" Naruto asked. "Serious about wreaking a just vengeance on your king and his people?" Fasha managed _another_ nod idly wondering if the shinobi knew of the cold ruler feared by all saiyans. He'd find out soon enough. Anyone making a move against the throne would doubtlessly attract the tyrant's attention. If things went south she didn't want to be near the last shinobi. Anywhere near him, for that matter. There was always the chance that Frieza might just leave them alone. Of course there was also a chance he might see Naruto as a threat to his power and she knew how Frieza dealt with those threats...

_"You bet your ass I am!"_

He was already pushing his way past her, forcing Fasha to follow as they exited the prison. Even as she rounded the corner, the hallway was lit by a flash of crimson, accompanied by a heartwrending scream. She found herself moving, faster than she ever had before, darting around the bend and just in time. Just in time to watch an entire squad of saiyan warriors dissappear, obliterated by a blast from the redhead's palm. Their ashes fluttered to the floor at Fasha's feet, leaving her to gawp at their sudden end. They were gone. Just like that. Did she truly wish to throw her lot in with him because of her stupid pride? Did she truly desire the throne so badly that she was willing to murder her own race, to climb over a hill of corpses, just to reach it?

In the end, Naruto pressed on, and the prospect of claiming the throne for herself was simply too great to ignore. Fasha struggled to match his pace, silently dreading what would happen once the guards discovered the bodies. There would be war. She knew this, and still she followed him.

"Are you going to kill the prince and his mother, too?" she asked, half-hoping he wouldn't be fazed by the prospect of killing women and childrent. No such luck.

Naruto froze in midstep, incredulous.

"The king has a son?" he sucked in a breath. "And a wife?"

Fasha nodded.

Try as he might, he simply couldn't bring himself to kill a child. No matter how dangerous that child might grow up to be. At least, his old self would've refused. But that was folly. Had the saiyans spared Shion and her child? Had they spared his people? He already knew the answer to this and thus; those memories burning like a brand in the back of his mind, he resigned himself to numbness and pressed onward Fasha following at a measured pace behind. Seconds later, the screaming began anew, and this time, it did not stop.

_The reckoning of the saiyan race was nigh._

**A/N: ... ...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**NZ: Damnit Kurama! Untie me! I'm going to be late!**

**Kurama: I'm sorry did you say something?**

**NZ: Stop hijacking my story! I gotta get to work!**

**Kurama: Funny. I could've sworn you said something about _a job._ Oh well. ****Guess I'll read off your author's note then...**

**NZ: DAMN YOU!**

**Kurama: *Ahem***

**Just a little offshoot to entertain those who wondered at the question of Naruto being captured. I think I got Fasha's personality down pat, at the very least. Poor King Vegeta. He has one hell of an ass-kicking coming, but will Naruto/Kurama(What the hell is a good fusion of their names?!) show mercy to any of the saiyans as he's shown it to Fasha? Good question. Will he simply slay every saiyan, or will he lay claim to Vegeta (the planet) for his own purposes? Even better question. I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this ficlet as much as I did writing it! Anywho, I;m off to work once again, so...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...REVIEW, WOULD YA KINDLY?**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Slaughter

**A/N: Wow. I had no idea ya'll would like this so much! Dylan Millwood helped majorly with this chapter, so be sure to thank him for the epicness that follows! And with that...**

**...away we go!**

_"Funny thing about power...everybody wants it, everybody needs it."_

_~Fasha._

**Slaughter**

In hindsight, perhaps storming the palace wasn't the wisest idea. For the saiyans. Even as they rushed to aid their liege; hastening to eliminate the intruder, they found themselves cut down. Heads rolled, arms were torn from their sockets like tissue paper; entire squads found themselves reduced to ash with the merest flick of a wrist. And still Naruto continued onward, ascending the steps as though he were some fallen angel, tearing his way back to heaven, piece by bloody piece. When he reached the door to the King's throneroom, Naruto placed his hand on it and with a small exertion of his power, reduced the doorway to splinters and crossed the threshold.

Fasha followed an arms-length behind, careful to stay out of his way. Away from his wrath. She'd caught a glimpse of his power already but this...this was ridiculous! No one should have this much power! It was almost enough to make her want to call out to her bretheren in the room beyond. Almost...but not quite.

"Protect his highness!" A squadron of elite saiyans rushed toward them, determined to keep the sparking warrior away from their liege. It was a mistake. Naruto didn't so much blink as he did raise a hand, and those warriors found themselved obliterated like the worms they were. Fasha couldn't but flinch, even as the king rose from his throne. She held no love lost for them but these were her _people._ And they were dying by the dime a dozen. And...well, she honestly didn't give a damn.

"What disallegiance is this?!" King Vegeta roared, heaving himself from his throne to gaze upon the intruder who _dared_ to court death in his prescence. "Who dares to-

The sun hid his face. Thunder and lightning danced through the grief stricken sky as he descended to the battlefield. He was both terrible and handsome to behold. Death and suffering followed him as his stewards. His breath drew a third of the armies sent against him to hell and those that remained were nothing more than a great feast for vultures. He was the one for whom darkness parted and became created; his gaze held those soul of the enemy of all living things...

...and King Vegeta failed to recognize him.

"Ah...who are you exactly?"

For a moment, _just a mere moment_ the redhead's eye twitched.

Fasha gulped.

_'Oh no..._

Naruto leered at King Vegeta, his ki sparking strangely. One moment it was blue. The next, it was red. Then a violent violet. It continued on like this, constantly changing, ever shifting, never still. Like a thing alive, the energy enveloped him, roiling and boiling, snapping and snarling. Grunting, he he flung a many-hued hand outward at the strongest saiyan on the planet, fingers splayed.

"I will never forgive you." Naruto hissed, ki flaring. "NEVER!"

And then, the world exploded.

A swathe of destruction tore across the throne, eviscerating the grand seat an instant after King Vegeta flung himself to the right aside. Naruto simply tracked with the motion and fired, obliterating the king's cape as it trailed behind the blast. Even as he materialized to the north, another volley was there to greet him. Vanishing once more, the King of all Saiyans found himself frozen in mid-leap, time seemed to slow as gloved fingers locked around his ankle. He swung around, barking his surprise, raising his hand-

_Ground._

His nose subsuquently shattered as his face became intimate with the floor in the way no self-respecting saiyan desired. Once. Twice. Thrice. Fasha couldn't help but cringe as she watched the redhead whipped her king too and fro; smashing him left and right against the floor; staining the upholstery with royal blood. And he very well may have continued had not the King's fist finally found his face. More startled than anything else, he released the royal ankle, blinking in surprise as the saiyan flickered away and thrust his hands backward, cupping them.

"You dare to come into my palace and strike me?!" He snarled outraged by the affront done to his face, his pride. "Dissappear! Both of you!" A stream of violet ki gathered within his clenched palms bulging and swelling with every instant he held it. A unseen breeze gathered in the midst of the room as he raised his power, forcing the ground to quiver in subservience. Despite herself, Fasha edged backwards. This battle was far beyond her abilities; it lay in the realm of the absurd. It felt as if the palace itself were coming apart! And still the violent upsurge in ki increased further still; the mild breeze warping into a shrieking gale; tearing at the floor an the ceiling in its efforts to accost the irate intruder.

"Galick Gun!" King Vegeta roared, flinging his hands forward. "Fire!"

Fasha felt the color drain from her face as the surge of magenta surged towards them, growing larger with every second. He'd actually used it! The Galick Gun! That was the King's mightiest attack! Nothing could stand up to it! She braced herself to run, to flee, as her unlikely ally was cut down-

Naruto slapped it aside contemptuously; the blast searing past her face, shearing through the wall and outside, detonating magnifcently somewhere amidst the city below the. Fasha could only blink. Black eyes fluttered open and shut with all the rapidity of a hummingbird's wingspan. What just happened? Naruto had repelled Vegeta's attack as if it were nothing! He didn't even appear fazed! If anything, he looked...bemused? Frowning down at his palm, he raised his gaze, pinnioning the king with those horrible, awful eyes.

"Is that all?" He asked. "I expected more from the king of this pitiful planet."

Vegeta laughed; it was a sharp, scornful sound. "I must say, I'm actually enjoying myself. You make the very marrow in my bones quiver!"

Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"Tsk...You _do_ know I'm using less than one percent of my power, right?" the former blond asked with a scoft.

The silence was deafening.

"I'll take that as a no..."

_"What the devil's going on here?"_ a new voice said over a loudspeaker coming from above the palace.

At hearing it, both Fasha _and_ King Vegeta paled.

There was the sound of a ship landing and part of the roof was blown inwards, leaving a hole through which a figure that made the bile rise in King Vegeta's stomach levetated himself through.

His skin was darker than Frieza's, but lighter than Cooler's. He wore standard saiyan fatigues over his chest, adourned with a black cape, yet he was clearly not a saiyan. The "dome" on his head was colored dark blue in hue, along with his horns, bearing thick lines that marked him as the galaxy's most feared being.

_King Cold._

Tailing him were his sons and their guards. Frieza was accompanied by Zarbon, Dodoria and the Ginyu Force, and Cooler along with his own three lackies, Doore, Naze, and Salza.

It was obvious just by looking at the brothers that the only thing keeping them from killing one another was the fact that their father was present. Cold looked over the sight before him as though it were no more significant than a dung heap.

"Trouble with you men, Vegeta?" Cold sneered, "Of course, any of my sons's troops would have smeared him all over the room by now."

Naruto looked up at the Horn-head, his old annoyance at being underestimated kicking in.

"You're all talk...I'll take on all ten of them at once and I won't even lift a finger to do it." He said coldly, narrowing his eyes. _'Oh_ _great, now I'm acting like Sasuke...damn 'Now you must fight for vengeance' thing...' _he thought, cursing the destroyers of his world anew for giving him one more thing to hold against them.

Guldo, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Ginyu, along with Zarbon, Dadoria, Doore, Naze, and Salza, all of them scowled at offense before Zarbon piped up. "That's absurd. You think you can defeat ten opponents all on your own at once? If we did that, you'd die instantly. We refuse on the grounds that it's bellow us."

Naruto grinned wickedly "Oh I get it...you guys are so damn weak you can't even fight! I wonder what that means about your bosses, after all if the bozos you serve are so tough, why do they need to hide behind those who are weaker than they are?"

King Vegeta felt his spine stiffen in horror, while confidence to the point of arrogance wasn't uncommon for Saiyans, this fool was going to get them all killed!

Frieza and Cooler shared a glance, then looked over at their father and saw he was frowning deeply and his power was starting to build up. The siblings felt their blood freeze solid in their veins. King Cold being displeased was NOT something they wanted to be on the receiving end of all because of one smart-mouthed chimp. They glared at their servents and fired a few beams at their feet to get them moving.

Needless to say, their minions got the point and all of them surrounded Naruto, thinking that this would be over quick, especially with them all facing only one man at once.

Well...as it turned out, they were HALF right...

His ki flared around him and the next second, all ten of his opponents were flung black, seeming to turn to sand as they were until there was nothing left. The man in front of them hadn't moved an inch, his arms held behind him in a relaxed position so it couldn't have been him, yet _something_ had blasted them away as if they were nothing.

As his ki died down, the redhead's experssion remained totally indiffrent, just as it had been since the ten had surrounded him a second before their deaths.

...It was over quick.

Frieza and Cooler both felt their eyes bulge and their jaws drop like hunks of led. King Vegeta felt his lips twitch. This one...while he could be an extreme asset, and saiyans respected strength, this man could easily overthrow the Saiyan royal family.

Fasha on the other hand, was looking at Naruto as if her were some ancient war god of her people mixed with Adonis. It was awe-invoking...and he'd made out with her earlier. What the HELL had she been so pissed about?!

"Hmmm...I like this one!"

Frieza, Cooler, and King Vegeta all turned to gawk, thunderstruck, at King Cold.

"Yes...I like a warrior who can subatomically dismantle his enemies by simply fairing his power and shrug off that he just erased them utterly without even changing his expression in the slightest. True ruthlessness like that is quite the rare treasure these days. And to think you had someone like this here as a surprise, Vegeta...very well done. I'm impressed." King Cold said approvingly with a thoughtful expression.

Naruto cracked his neck and looked back at Cold, locking eyes with him.

"You wanna have a go seeing as those flunkies were that useless?" Naruto said.

Everyone looked shocked. Now this fool was dead!

But to everyone's surprise, Cold laughed. "You'll forgive me if I'm not so arrogant as to clash with you just yet, though I do confess that I'd be willing to take you up on that at some point. I'm aware that fools as kings lead to the end of the ones they lead to oblivion. And what's the point of a ruler without subjects? That's why I have no desire to challenge you, being a ruler myself, I can't afford stupidity."

Naruto looked at the tall one with the curved, almost devil-looking horns. This guy wasn't arrogant and valued life? Yeah right...and Gai and Lee hadn't been obsessed with blathering about the Flame of Youth. Making a note to kill this guy, his sons and anyone else that followed their mindset later, Naruto nodded decisively to himself, settling on the action.

"I'm hoping to see more of this warrior in the future, so don't disappoint me, Vegeta." Cold said then turned, "Come boys, we're heading back to our homeworld. I'm feeling in quite a good mood at the moment."

Shooting a glance at the redheaded (what they assumed to be) Saiyan and making a note that getting him mad would be suicidal if their father was put into a good enough mood to where he didn't kill anyone or blow up a planet after seeing this one's power. The brothers followed their father and a few moments later, the ship the family had arrived in was gone from the solar system of the Saiyan homeworld.

King Vegeta gawked at the young man, the same one who had stated that he'd never forgive the king. Forgive him for what, the ruler neither knew nor cared.

"Y-y-y-you...you...do you know what you just accomplished?!"

Rather than answering, Naruto reared his fist to the side and hit King Vegeta in the ribs with a roundhouse punch. Naruto generated a lot more ki than he probably should have, but the king deserved it and more. He punched King Vegeta in the chest and smiled when he heard something like bones being crushed by a train. King Vegeta's eyes rolled into the back of his head. The whole palace shook and groaned as it was pushed to the limits of its structural integrity due to the shockwave of the hit.

'_He did that by implementing a double-strike, first using the proximal interphalangeal joints of his right hand and then folding his hand to strike with the proximal phalanx joints. The first strike countered and negated the target's natural resistance and the latter strike was delivered within 1/75th of a second, struck the target before it could recover from the initial blow, and thereby causing it to shatter completely. Added onto that, he generated as much energy into one limb as possible and released it at the precise moment of contact with his second strike. Pure genius! But something like that takes almost perfect control of his energy!' Fasha thought in shock._

Naruto frowned, that was him combinding the Futae no Kiwami or "Mastery of the Two Layers" that he'd found in an old scroll in his father's home, with the method that made Tsunade-baa-chan's strength so herculean. He'd never been able to use them perfectly like that before, but he guessed his control improved after the fusion.

"Those who want my respect have to earn it, no exceptions, even to kings. And I refuse to bown down to a whipped lapdog that's weaker than I am." Naruto hissed as King Vegeta coughed up blood, if it hadn't been for his armor, the prince would be rueling now in his father's place.

The saiyan woman rushed forward and bowed at the waist.

"Sire...I aplogize, but this is the mysterious otherworlder I brought before you earlier." Fasha said quickly.

The king went wide-eyed in shock at that. So this was the one from before? Impossible! And yet...as he looked upon the warrior before him, he could sense they were one and the same being. He knew how upsurges in power could reformat a warrior's appearince, after all. It was the same as when saiyans turned into Oozaru apes.

He had done all of this using less than one percent of his power?

The king had to curse himself for having erased such a race from the universe, if this was what they were capable of, then what would the Saiyans have gained through crossbreeding with those shinobi? All that potental thrown away! It made his furious just thinking about it!

And of course he'd seek out the king to clame vengence for the loss of his world once his power was awakened. That was natural, instinctive. The king was a fool to dismiss that thought. It was obvious that the loss of his world and everyone on it would be something he'd never forgive.

Gathering himself up off the floor with as much dignity as he could, the Saiyan monarch locked eyes with the former prisoner. He had to fight down the urge to gulp, those eyes...those horrible eyes...

It wasn't just their color, it was that they were eyes froze over with hatred.

"Well alien...I have to say I'm impressed. If you would be so kind as to join my forces, I can promise you a ranking among the elites..."

"I'd rather be a low-rank, they're sent into combat situations more, and I'd trade this power I have in exhange for your head on a pike!" Naruto snarled , furious that the ruler assumed he could buy him off.

The king narrowed his eyes at that. Well...that was expected, yet it was also an oppertunity...even if that last part made him wonder how sane his race actually was to make an enemy this powerful.

"While I can understand why you're angry, I'm sure that in time your rage will subsid...UGACH!"

The ruler was cut off as Naruto's hand clamped around his throat, and judging by the hate coming from the blond-turned-redhead's face, trying to tell him that how he felt after his world was destroyed would pass as if it were just a bad cold was the wrong thing to say!

Fasha lept forward and tried prying the two...keyword being 'tried'. As she knew, she couldn't get the otherworlder's hand to budge at all.

"Hold up! He swore he'd refuse to die until the three you just met were dead! Kill them first so that he's got no reason to wish to survive!" she cried. "After that, you can demand trail by combat, its required for all saiyans to bear witness to that so there's no doubt as to who the victor is. And _MORTAL COMBAT_ is fully accepable!"

Naruto paused at the words of the woman, letting them sink in. Legally kill the king in front of his entire race after stripping him of why he wanted to live for? Shooting a contemptuous glare at the King, he threw him away and into the wall behind the leader of the planet.

"All right, but make no mistake: I WILL kill him, and I'll even attack him opportunistically with the aim to murder him if given the chance." Naruto told Fasha, turning to look at her dead in the eye.

She nodded.

Looking at the scene at he rubbed his neck, King Vegeta thought abouyt what he was seeing. From his point of view, it seemed as though Fasha had some small level of control over the alien's actions. He could use that. Well...looked like that low-class, Bardock was getting a new member of his unit.

Naruto turned on his heel and walked from the palace, his expression steeled into nutrility with Fasha following.

"You really do hate all Saiyans, don't you?" she asked as they left and put the the carnage of dead bodies and blood-drenched saiyans that had tried to defend the palace strewn throughout the building behind them.

"You filthy monkeies are warriors, so answer me this: "Why do you fight? Do you fight to gain power or do you want power to fight?" and "Am I strong and can I get stronger?" have you ever asked yourselves that?...when your king ordered that my world die, he did more than turn my planet to ash and have all my friends and family slain, he stole WHY I asked myself those questions from me." Naruto hissed, cold rage lacing every breath as it left his body.

Fasha stoped dead, horrorstruck. By Saiyan logic, that was the worst thing that could happen to a warror!She felt something well up in her...some weird emotion that was completely foreign to her scope of understanding. What was it called again? Pity? Sympathey? She scoft at the notion. Saiyans didn't feel either of those things, they weren't built that way. Still...as she trailed behind the shinobi, she had to confess that the warrior in her understood why he was so wrathful.

She reached out and grabbed his wrist and he frose so suddenly that anyone watching would have figured he'd grown roots.

"If you know what's good for you, unhand me or I'll take that hand of yours off me in my own way, _Saiyan_." he spat.

Fasha frowned, she'd introduced herself to him earlier, yet he loathed her so much that he saw her a little more than a beast with a title? Well, she'd give him that, it'd take a long time..._if ever at all_...for her to earn his respect. that he was even tolerating her right now was taking all his self-control. Not that she blamed him. Her race had slaughtered his.

"Relax, its just do you have anywhere to stay besides that prison cell you were tossed in?" she asked. the planet Vegeta was hardly a place for anyone to sleep out in the street, weak or strong. The other Saiyans wouldn't leave him be.

Naruto stiffened as he looked over his shoulder at her and blocked out Kurama's laughing. Please don't let her have what he though she did in mind...

"No." he said stonely.

Fasha walked in front of him at that.

"Come with me." she instructed.

Naruto fought down a groan as he followed Fasha, his eyes, either by instinct of catching movement or Kurama steering them, followed her tail as it wagged and swayed side to side as she walked ahead of him. He'd be lying if he said she wasn't attractive...for a saiyan.

**"Well, well...looks like you ARE going to get the chance to bed a monkey like her!"** The Nine-tails cackled gleefully in Naruto mind.

_'SHUT IT, FLUFFY!'_ Naruto snapped.

**A/N: Aaaaand there you have it! Unexpected, right? Naruto's gone and really shaken things up by uniting with Kurama, AND threatening the Cold family. Like? Dislike? By all means, let me know, though I hope its the former! Alas, I am off to work now, so I eager await your reviews, dear reader! They keep me writing, so, in the immortal words of Trunks...**

**...REVIEW OR IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US!**

**R&R! =D**


	3. Karma

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter is brutal and proves just how much Naruto has come to hate the saiyan race for what they've done to his people! Dylan Millwood assisted greatly with the entirety of this chapter, so be sure to thank him. That being said, I feel it only wise that I warn you...this chapters very violent and very graphic! Ye have been warned!**

_"So you're the new guy, eh?"_

_~Bardock._

**Karma**

Dawn arrived on Planet Vegeta with a cold and brutal swiftness, bringing with it the piercing rays of light that so defined the planet. They thrust themselves through a nearby window, stabbing against the closed retinas of a tormented redhead; possibly the last surviving member of his race, residing on the in the universe. An irate, dual-layered groan tore through the darkened room, followed by an abrupt upsurge of ki; strong enough to crater the bed beneath him; as though its sole occupant could chase daylight away through sheer force of will. But his willpower could not change the time of day, nor could it undo the catastrophe that'd befallen him and his people.

**"You're going to have to get up sooner or later."** A coarse voice filtered through the fog of his mind, rousing him to wakefulness. **"And as I prefer actual _food_ in our stomach, it'd best be sooner rather than later."**

Naruto/Kurama, or **Karma** as he'd come to call himself_-fitting given what he planned for the saiyan race-_opened his eyes; jaded violet-red orbs that hadn't slept a wink last night. Karma hadn't been able to sleep; he'd wanted to, yet he'd been to rest his body. He'd slept fitfully at best and when he did, the visions were there. Haunting him. Accusing him of all he'd done, all he'd failed to do. The tattered remnants of his subconcsious still mourned over his fallen comrades and the ashes of his world. And his stomach dared to offer an indignant grumble. He was hungry. The audacity of his own body's betrayal astounded him. But not so much, as that which he'd done last night. He'd let the King live. He could've ended it all, right then and there, but instead he'd chosen to break him; to ruin all he ever held dear, and then, only then end would he end him.

And he'd slept in Fasha's room. The room of a saiyan; of one of the murderers of his people! The mere thought of it caused his blood to blaze anew; summoning a stray spark between his clenched fingers. She may not have killed anyone, but her squad had, and his mind _that_ made her guilty by association. And he'd stayed the night at her place. The thought made him sick.

"Did you sleep well?"

Naruto's head snapped up as a surprisingly gentle voice trickled towards him from the adjacent room. His gaze locked with a pair of dark alluring orbs, black as pitch, just enough for one to just might miss the twinge of violet lurking within them. Fasha met his gaze with the tried-and-true smirk, of a proven warrior. Unflnching. Unhesitant. She'd seen his strength. She knew it and she feared it. Rightfully so. He'd ruthlessly slaughtered much of her kin last night. His gaze traced her sublime form and he hated himself for the spark of desire he felt. As ever she wore her saiyan battle faitgue, though he distinctly recalled her changing her attire last night just before bed. Troublesome wench! She had the nerve to ask him if he slept well after what her people had put him through?!

Naruto nearly growled at the thought.

Fasha's two-bedroom apartment was spacious compared to the humble hovel he'd held back on his home planet. It was large, yet bare, lacking a woman's touch even though she was clearly the latter. He almost pitied her. Almost. even as a genin he'd never once considered himself to be without. He spared a glance for the spartan furnishings and shook his head, finally giving voice to the rising dissent within.

"No." He said, "I did _not_ sleep well." He took a certain sick pleasure in the flickering of her eyes; the brief bout of guilt as it battled its way through her smug smile.

"Here." She practically tossed a pair of saiyan fatigues at him.

Naruto balked.

"I refuse to wear these!"

"Would you rather walk around in those rags?" Fasha asked archly.

**"Feisty wench."** Kurama observed inwardly.

Outwardly, Naruto glowered.

"Don't push your luck."

After donning what she'd given him; form fitting dark royal blue jumpsuit, lime green-colored gloves and boots, and a gray/black version of the usual saiyan battle armor she'd gotten him, Naruto followed the Saiyaness woman as she led him outside. From what she told him there gravity here was unlike his planet, roughly ten times heavier than that of his homeworld. He barely even felt it. By the light of day he could see the scope of the buildings; great, towering spires stretching toward the blood-colored skies. An occasional number of pods, would occasionally erupt from these oblong needles and hurtle into the raiment of heaven; likely to conquer other worlds, much as they hadhis own. The thought made his blood boil; but his attention eventually drifted back tothe saiyaness as she led him to where her squad awaited. He _refused_ to call it his squad.

**"Just as you refuse to call her yours."**

_'Alright,'_ Naruto relented, turning his gaze inward. _'I'll bite. Why are you so hung up on her?'_

**"Because she's my kind of woman! She's sooner kill you as she would kiss you! I love it!"**

_'Our kind of woman.'_ Naruto corrected, ignoring the latter's comment. _'We're sharing a body now, remember? And even if she hadn't MURDERED OUR ENTIRE RACE, she isn't my type!'_

**"Not if I have anything to say about it!" **Kurama's eyes cut across him in his mind with an almost gleeful exultance.** "You made out with her already after all-**

_'That wasn't me! That was you! And I swear to kami above if you make do something like that again I'll end my own life!'_

Personally, Naruto was beginning to wonder if the saiyaness was moving her tail like that on purpose whenever he was walking behind her; it was as if she were deliberately trying to taunt him with the look-but-don't-touch method using the damned thing. As if he'd ever lay hands on the filthy monkey!

**"Coulda bedded her last night."** The Nine-Tails voice sang at him again, enjoying his host's minor discomfort.

_'Shut up, Kurama.'_

**"Could've gotten some sleep last night-**

Karma shoved those thoughs down and kept walking.

_'SHUT UP KURAMA!'_

Fasha was, as hard as it was for any Saiyan to believe, clearly worried about how this shinobi would deal with the rest of her unit. It was more that obvious that he had no trouble in butchering Saiyans...indeed, he seemed to _relish in the ecstasy he appeared to get from drenching himself in the blood of her bretheren, the slayers of all he held dear to him...it was the fact that she and her team had been there, cutting down everyone and everything that he had ever fought for, and she had seen the red-haired shinobi's power when he'd seiged the palace. So she was worried._

Revenge...While Saiyans understood that concept, this guy was the avatar of genocide because of how much he lived for it. But then, what _else_ did he have to live for now? Like he had told her, her kind had stole WHY he always sought to gain power and live as a warrior. It was sad in a way, he had nothing but rage anymore.

After arriving at the training area where her unit usually met up at, she stopped as a male saiyan stood in front of her, plainly waiting for them to arrive. He had unkempt hair which partially stood on end and a scar on his left cheek. He wore black and green battle armor, and a green scouter on his left eye.

Her captain, Bardock.

Fasha noted that her squad-mates Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh were there as well, and they were all tense. Ready for a fight. Ready to protect their leader to the death if need be.

Fasha admired that about them. They were all unfailingly and unquestioningly loyal to one another. Even if they weren't the strongest, they were the best commrads. She sensed her Saiyan-hating acquaintance tense behind her and knew that he'd recognized her unit from somewhere during that three-month siege of his planet.

Not good!

"So...you're the new blood, eh?" Bardock asked apprasingly as he looked at Naruto. He could tell this guy was strong. But Fasha had warned him about the redhead's...issues...with them simply because of them being alive. The team leader had to admit that the kid had every reason to be pissed. The fact that he'd joined the Saiyan forces just to have his hans closer to the king's neck was proof of that. Best tread carefully, or his men would die for it.

Naruto glared, tremors of wrath shaking his body, saying nothing but the sheer loathing made speech unnecessary. He wanted to kill Bardock just because of the fact that he was alive and that he was a member of the Saiyan race. This...this was the bastard who'd murdered Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan!

"You requested that you be placed with us...that's odd to say the least. Care to explain why?" Bardock asked, trying to break...or at least _crack_ the ice with this guy.

Naruto grunted and raised his middle finger to the leader of the team he was now part of.

"We Saiyans grow stronger every time we fight, yet we're labled strong or weak at birth as though that fact about us weren't the case. My guess, he wasn't this strong to start with, he earned it. Since we're sent on the front lines more, he'd be able to get more experince and grow stronger if he was teamed with us." Fasha said, supplying an answer for her captain, recalling how her unlikely ally openly told the king low-levels were sent into combat more and he'd rather that then being seen as an elite.

Bardock nodded. That made sense. But it worried him for just that simple logic. Like every other Saiyan on Planet Vegeta, he'd heard of the slaughter at the palace and how, not only had this guy openly gotten King Cold to admit to being impressed, but how the Saiyan law that permited trial by mortal combat was the only reason their liege was even still alive right now. If this guy gained more experince and grew stronger...he fought back a shiver. _'Bad thought, don't go there…'_ Ah well, nothing he could do about it.

"Welcome abord." Bardock said, patting Naruto's shoulder as if they were friends.

Wrong thing to do!

The next thing Bardock knew, he'd been slammed face-first into the ground and as a boot's heel was pressed into the back of it, the male Saiyan felt someone grab his tail and then felt something furry wrap around his neck like a hangman's noose. He couldn't breath as the true horror of what this guy way doing...how he planned on killing him suck in. This guy was insane!

A sudden flash of pink ki and the tightening around Bardock's neck went slack.

Naruto glared at Fasha as he got off Bardock and tossed what was in his hand aside. It looked like a hairy rope and the smell of burnt fur rose from it.

Bardock's own tail.

"Strangled to death with their own tail...no more degrading way for a Saiyan to die...you really ARE rage incarnate." Bardock said with a grimance, rubbing his throat. He was glad he knew that tails grew back. It was hard enough for low-levels to get respect even if they could transform by absorbing 17,000,000 zenos of Blutz Waves to become an Oozaru.

"Don't touch me, you crap-flinging death dealer." Naruto spat, glaring over his shoulder at the one he had just tried to kill. "I just might kill you for it." He seemed to weigh the option a moment longer. "You know what, screw it._ I think I'll kill you right now."_ He stepped forward, hand already raised, the familiar whine of a _Rasenshuriken_ radiating in his palm, filling the air with its deadly shriek. Bardock's scouter shattered, the moment it tried to give a number to the power behind the blast

Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh all roared and rushed forward, determind to protect their captain.

Naruto grinned with a savage, bloodthirsty glee, welcoming the chance to kill more Saiyans.

Bardock felt his blood freeze as his men rushed to certain death, and shot an energy blast across their path, so that it made them stop short of actually reaching the Saiyan-slayer. Naruto arched an eyebrow and let the penultimate technique fade from existence as the trio of saiyans faltered in their death rush.

"But captain...!" they shouted, Bardock silenced them with a look. Naruto scowled, feeling cheated of the chance to kill the three alien primates.

Fasha gave Bardock a "don't-say-I-didn't-warn-you" look while shaking her head. This otherworlder wasn't going to be at all pleased about working with them, she knew that much already.

Otherworlder...she hadn't even learned the guy's name. He didn't even want her to know what he was called. He trusted her that little and his hate was that overbearing, still...she knew from the start that getting him to open up to Saiyans would be like coming back out after being sucked into a black hole.

"Sorry captain...he's not really a fan of the Saiyan race." Fasha said.

Bardock nodded, running a thumb over the scar on his cheek, the very same scar he'd gained while fighting that silver-haired shinobi with Heterochromia. Guy had been tough. Hell, all of them had been. As far as he was concerned, the shinobi race had earned the right to continue to exist...sadily, that choice wasn't his choice to make. It had been King Vegeta's and King Cold's.

"Can't say I blame him. I'd hold what happened against the ones responcable if my world and race were destroyed." Bardock shrugged.

Naruto glared. This bastard had the gall to say that around him?! Naruto's temper was cut short as a new Saiyan arrived, he looked furious.

"You!" he snarled, jabbing a finger at Naruto, "I am the captain of the best unit of Saiyan elietes on the planet! A warrior as strong as you should be under MY command, yet you snubbed me for this low-level trash!"

"Then do something about it, I dare you." Naruto said coldly.

The captain rushed Naruto,who sneered and when the captain punched him in the face, Naruto vanished in a plume of smoke and then reappeared behind him and brought both fists togeather and slammed them down on him, slamming the Saiyan into the ground.

Naruto smirked coldly as he ripped the skin and muscle off the Sayian's back and then cracked open his vertebra like a lopster, exposing the spinal canal and all the nerves inside it.

With a look of sheer vile pleasure, the shinobi grabbed the two, virtically-spilt halves of bone and slammed them together and held them shut with one hand, the other was held over the broken bone, a single finger extended.

A small beam of energy came from the fingertip. The energy heating the bone and the saiyan howled.

Bardock's unit looked on in horrorfied shock.

"What the...? He's searing his spine back togeather!" Borgos cried.

"Searing...or soldering? Either way, its barbaric." Tora said.

Whatever word was used to describe what Naruto was doing, he was doing this for no other reason than that he could. That he had the power to do it. Once he was done crippeling the elite captain, Naruto slammed his knee and elbow into the saiyan's neck at the front and the back in a crossblock, snaping his head off as though it were a twig. Tossing the dead body aside he flung the decapitated skull at Bardock's feet, formed a hand-sign followed by a middle-finger salute. Seconds later the wind picked up around him and he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Fasha was looking at where Naruto had stood, horrorified as the full impact of what had happened struck her:

_'His world and everyone on it...he loved them so much that it bent and tore at him until his soul was warped when he lost them. __He's thrown away all sense of good and evil. If he's left alone on this way of life, then even if he gets his revenge he'll just keep destroying forever and the number of his victms will mount endlessly beneath his power. Even if his subconscious mind is still striving to live by his former self's beliefs, whatever compassion he may feel is far outweighed by his anger. His reason for all he's done since being brought to Planet Vegeta is only to let the Saiyan race feel his power and presence like a blade pressed against our necks until he cuts our throats, rather than back on his homeworld, when he wished to fight only for his comrades and for the weak. We...all of us-the entire Saiyan race...we created a monster!'_

**A/N: Don't say I didn't warn you! As Fasha so eloquently stated, Naruto's only reason to exist (at present) is for revenge. He has the full might and all the malice of the Kyuubi inside of him, unrestrained and unfiltered. There can be no separating himself from it. Now, I'm sure everyone has a lot of questions, so I'll start answering them for now. What will happen to Kakarot? Or Broly? Bear in mind that NEITHER have been born yet, but I have plans for 'em both. Will Broly be psychotic and inanely destructive? Naruto off his dick of a dad, and raise him as his own? Perhaps. Will Naruto and Prince Vegeta meet? Oooh yes, and the spoiled brat's NOT going to like meeting the man who defeated his father one bit. We may even get to see the queen...once I figure out who that is?! I'm in talks with Veema for permission to use his/her character in passing, so we'll have to see how that goes.**

**Now, for the most important question of all: Since Naruto is so pissed at the loss of his race, is he going to remain that way, for the remainder of the story? _No._ He will come back to himself after a certain event, which Dylan and I are still considering. Will the saiyan race be destroyed along with their planet? Not quite sure on that one. Remember, Cold is impressed by Naruto at present. The next chapter we see a time skip, of sorts!**

**Alas and with that, I must leave you now for my job. I'm not making any money doing this, so I have to keep the electricity on somehow, right? So, in the immortal words of Trunks...**

**...REVIEW OR IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US!**

**R&R! =D**


	4. Divergence

**A/N: Alright here we go! We now fast forward a few years. Planet Vegeta still stands thanks in no small part to its newest inhabitant, but for how much longer. We now reach the fated _day_ the eve of Planet's supposed destruction, just before the saiyan rebelleion was to be born; before the planet was to be destroyed by Frieza's hand. The day a legend was born. And remember this story has been and always wil be, AU! There will naturally be some differences between it and cannon. Now...**

**...away we go! **

_"Power comes in response to a need, not a desire!"_

_~Naruto._

**Divergence**

And so the years passed. King Cold's sudden interest in what he mistook to be a saiyan proved to be Planet Vegeta's salvation, for a time. Karma's hatred for the saiyans refused to abate, however, and any woman fool enough to seduce him was struck down for the attempt. Save one. Against all odds, Naruto's temporary lodging with Fasha had become a more permanent one. He'd even come to find the woman's continued prescence remotely_...tolerable._ Three years ago, Uzumaki Naruto would've found this subject utterly abhorrent. He would've disbembowled Fasha_-and anyone else-_if they ever said it to his face, but he'd warmed to her. Just a tad moreso than usual. There were no feelings involved he told himself, nor did it have anything to do with the way she wagged her tail at him whenever she walked past. Oh no, that had nothing to with it. At all.

Now...

He contemplated it as he threw another punch; sweat shooting off the limb from the sheer force of the blow. Another combination battered the rocky terrain; splitting soil and aggravating air alike as power swollen fists snapped and snarled through intensely intricate combinations, pulling off attacks at such speeds that would've left even his father, the Yellow Flash, coughing int he dust. Naruto raised his power still more, eyes glinting with the faintest trace of violet crimson once more as the crimson-colored clouds of Planet Vegeta darkened above him. He felt the atmosphere tremble around him, space distorting slightly before his passage. He would have to settle for 10% of his full power this time, Naruto decided. Any higher and he risked destroying the planet. Omnipotent though he might be, a shinobi couldn't very well survive without oxygen now, could he?

_"Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"_

He crossed his fingers abruptly, expelling a plume of smoke.

"You called, boss?" A trio of shadow clones stepped forth from the white mist, each fully powered and rearing to go; sparks, arching about their bodies. Naruto's grin grew. He held no fear of losing to the clones; though sparring with them was by far his favorite pastime. After all, who better to fight than himself? At ten percent each and each with their own sharingan, this would make for an interesting bout.

"You know the drill, boys." He settled into a stance as he addressed his subourdinates. "We keep at it until I say otherwise."

The dopplegangers each snapped of a simultaneous salute.

"Yessir!"

He promptly ducked as one of them phased into existence behind him, its leg sweeping over his head, taking with it several strands from the crimson curtain that was his hair. Sneak attack. How very shinobi-like! Smile wreathing his face, he took advantage of the doppleganger's failed strike, his fingers locking around the clone's now exposed ankle. Both bunshin were there to greet him even as he flung their comrade forward, the trio charging him as one in hopes to reach him before he could regain his footing. A futile effort, but an admirable one nonetheless.

Naruto almost admired the way they threw themselves at him; that was so...well, it was like him! But Naruto learned from his mistakes; gaining knowledge with each bunshin he dispelled. The clones...not so much. He knew the frontal assault was genuine this time. Three fists found themselves blocked, one to each elbow and a single to the shin. Naruto snickered softly as each strained against him, and sought to overpower him with sheer force, but to no avail. They were too even matched and their strength was too divided. Had they attacked him consecutively in one place it might have been enough. As it were, he found their efforts amusing. His laughter died away abruptly however as they moved to strike again. Blue eyes snapped into violent violet. Musces bulged, flooding him with power. Without warning or consideration for the planet, he pushed them back with his ki.

_Not gently._

Planet Vegeta quivered, throbbing in planitive protest as three fresh trenches were dug into the surface of her skin. Naruto didn't bother to wait to see if he'd downed the clones; because he'd already criss-crossed both arms before his chest, pushing more and more of the crimson ki into the limbs, relishing in the power as it flooded his fingers. He watched one of the clones rise from the shallow grave he'd dug in the earth, just in time for it to witness the release of the original's latest, greatest technique.

"Uh...boss? Maybe you shouldn't fire that thing so close-

Too late.

_**"Revenge Cannon."**_

He flung it forward!

An errant thought caused him to jettison the deadly energy at the last instant, hurling it not toward the clones at the clones as he'd intended, but across the horizon. Somewhere in the distance, a mountain inexplicably exploded; crumbling into nothingness as his supersonic speed of his newly named techinque struck it head on and reduced it so much ash. Naruto gave a rare grin; permitting himself a small smile. _Perfect._ His strength hadn't dulled in the slightest. If anything, he was even stronger than before! The thought pleased him to no end.

"Oi oi oi!" One of the clones reprimanded loudly. What the hell was that, boss?! You coulda destroyed the planet with that one!"

"What were you thinking?!" Scolded another.

"We coulda died!" Chasisted the third.

Naruto nearly face-vaulted. Then he bristled. Was he seriously being talked down to by his own _clone? _He knew the risks of using the technique; the Revenge Cannon was in essence, a massive conglomeration of all his negative emotions toward the saiyan race. Consider just how much he hated them, it was quite the powerful attack.

"Why do you think I missed?!" He exclaimed aghast, guffawing at the dopplegangers. "I created the technique! I know how to use it!"

"Didn't seem like it to me," One of the clones grumbled.

Naruto flung a rock; it struck him straight and true in the nogin.

"Damnit boss! What was that for?! That hurt!"

"Less talk more spar!" He beckoned impatiently. "Come!"

And with that, they resumed and Naruto allowed his mind to wander once more.

These physical exertions, though not nearly as necessary as they once were, thanks to Kurama's gift of eternal youth, had become a staple in his everday life. At Fasha's behest he'd begun visiting an area she herself had used to blow off steam. It served his purposes, well enough. It was distant enough from the city that the saiyans would leave him be, yet close enough to let them know he was always training. Every day. Saiyan or no, he couldn't run the risk of anyone catching up to him. He took on all comers save Bardock's squad and the King. He didn't trust himself not to kill either of them outright. Everyone else was fair game. He'll, he'd even sparred with Fasha on occasion. The saiyaness once again proved herself the exception in that regard. She was a great deal stronger than she let on, but she never bothered to brag about it, unlike the others. It would've made her more of a woman in his eyes, if she wasn't a saiyan. Something nagged at him though. If she was stronger than Bardock, whose own power was justnow reaching past 10,000 then why not try take the position as captain for herself. It was almost as if she were hiding her power. That, or she was just being humble. The latter struck him as unlikely. A humble saiyan? Pah! As if such a thing existed. He'd learned oh how he'd learned when he made the mistake of meeting prince Vegeta last year...

It had also been the first and last time King Vegeta 'summoned' him to the throneroom.

* * *

_(One year earlier)_

_"Whaddya want?"_

_King Vegeta bucked in surprise as the last shinobi materialized before him in a swirl of leaves. Such speed! He'd only just sent men out to search for him and already he'd come?! Any thought of discussing pleasantries died the moment he saw the dead-look in the redhead's eyes. Even after two years, he still hadn't been forgiven. His fury was not that of a hot-tempered man that burned itself out and disappeared. His was a cold fury, one that languished and lingered while he made his plans. Vegeta knew his type. Drawing a deep breath, he bidhis frantically beating heart be still._

_"I thought we could discuss we discussed earlier." He began, choosing his words carefully in the prescence of his guards._

_The last shinobi pinnioned him with a gaze, glaring bloody red daggers at the king._

_"You mean the one where I kill the three hornheads and then you?" Naruto smiled coldly, his words so soft only the king could hear. "I'd just LOVE to oblige but I don't feel like searching half the galaxy for them." Eyes blazing violet, he shook his head, scarlet tresses whipping about from the sudden gust. "No. You bring them here and then, once I've off'ed them, if you're still in such a hurry to-_

_"May I speak, King Vegeta?" Her voice cut through the darkness, as if she were singing a song to guide all men to her. She emerged from behind a curtain, revealing the angelic face that belonged to a stone cold killer who excelled in her craft. She was the most elegant creature on Planet Vegeta who always wore fine garments and gold. She even wore makeup to enhance her already beautifully crafted face and perfumes to enchant men's noses. It was her priority to look magnificent for the king, but she wasn't just a pretty face. Despite himself despite all the hatred he possesed for the saiyan race, Naruto found himself momentarily gobsmacked by the sight of her. Dear kami she was gorgeous!_

_King Vegeta reached for her hand and guided her to his side, grateful for the distraction, brief though it might be. "Cellena. Of course."_

_"Leave us," she commanded to her imperial guards. Her authority was not as grand as the king or the prince, but she did have the authority to make her men scatter from the throne room like mice. King Vegeta aimed to please his woman. He could see it in her gaze._

_"You said your name was Naruto?" she asked._

_"I did."_

_"Hmm..._

_She stepped down from the throne and began to circle around Naruto, observing every detail about him. His gaze drifted after her, but he didn't bother to turn his head. Even if she were to attack him, he'd scarcely feel it let alone suffer an injury. Unlike Fasha, her tail remained coiled tight about her waist, leaving little indication as to her emotional state. Violet eyes tracked after those black obsidian orbs, measuring her, wondering, if perhaps, she too deserved to die when-there would be no if-he killed her husband. He wondered if she knew the horrible truth; that she was married to a dead man. Naruto had to bite back a smile. He took no pleasure knowing that he'd be tearing her family-her very world-apart and to pieces._ _She was a stone-cold killer, just like her mate. When Vegeta died, she'd probably join him in death_.

_**"You could always tame her."** Naruto half-expected to hear those words in his head, to hear his old friend taunting him. But as ever, nothing came. He was starting to miss the old fox. So much so that he failed both to see and to realized the queen had taken his hand until it was too late; until he heard her words in his ears, softer than velvet._

_"My king may not agree but on behalf of my people, I would like to extend to my sincerest apologies to you."_

_Naruto's eyes simultaneously bucked and cut across her in the same instant. The frankness of her apology had caught him unawares._

_"Excuse me?" A muscle jumped in his jaw. She thought she could apologize and everything would be alright, just like that?_

_Cellena drew back, suddenly aware of her mate's glare, boring into her back._

_"You must understand," she said, louder, "We did not attack your planet because we wanted to; we were ordered to."_

_Realizing his mate's intentions, King Vegeta inclined his head._

_"It is as she says. We were ordered to seize the planet by Frieza and his father, King Cold."_

_Naruto arched an crimson brow. __He failed to see the difference. Frieza might've given the order, but what did it matter? He hadn' tbeen the one to slaughter the shinobi. It had been the saiyans. Kakashi-sensei...Sakura and everyone he'd ever known and loved, they were all dead because of these filthy monkeys. Shion was dead because of them. His anger surged, and this time there was no suppressing it. Rage smothered his sorrows in more immediate malevolence, cleansing his grief in the white-hot flames of his fury._

_"Do you honestly think that changes **anything?"** Naruto snarled; it was a deep, throaty sound. "You **may** have given me another reason to destroy Frieza and his father, but beyond that you've changed nothing." Both rulers stood stock still as the last shinobi raised a gloved hand, not to attack, but to indicate his victim of choice. "You killed my family. **You** were there. I'll wait until I've finished with Frieza and his ilk family but once I have I am going to kill you. Slowly. So by all means, please continue your secret training regimen." He rolled his shoulders and turned to depart. "It'll just make my victory all the more sweeter once I crush you like the insect you are."_

_Cellena went still._

_"Is this true, my king?" she asked, her words scarcely more than a whisper. "Does he truly plan to kill you?"_

_King Vegeta seemed to sag into his throne, but when he finally spoke his words were stiff and crisp. His gaze never once left that of his mate._

_"I will not die so easily as you think."_

_"Oh, I'm counting on it." Naruto scoffed as he reached the end of the hall. Just as he was about to fling the doors open however someome did it for him. Scarce had he touched the handle than he found it wrenched up and apart revealing the short, solitary figure standing beyond. And then his vision was filled with blinding white. "Die!" Was all he heard before cold fury burned the world white. Karma blinked in mild surprise as a wave of burning yellow ki swept forward to engulf him, devouring his form like a starving animal would a juicy steak. It didn't last long; it didn't even dirty his clothes and cape._

_"Cocky little shit." __The words hung there between them, and he __made no attempt to disguise the blatant contempt in his tone. "What were you trying to do? Give me sunburn or something?" __Naruto, stole a glance down at the perpetrator and found himself face to stomach with a mini-Vegeta, minus the beard. His hair was black, much like his mother's, but he was, every inch of him Vegeta's brat. He did not look pleased. He was about to be even less so._

_"Who is this man, mother?!" The boy demanded loudly as Naruto glared down at him. "Why is he going to kill father?!"_

_"Vegeta!" Cellena's exclamation cracked through her calm facade and betrayed her as she shouted at her child. "Get away from him!"_

_"You named him after yourself?" Naruto guffawed at King Vegeta incredulity slipping through his emotionless mask. "Seriously?" He flung a hand forward before the boy could try to blast him again. "And you! You're no better than your father! Brats like you need to know their place!_

_Cellena and Vegeta both bristled as Naruto's hand cracked across the face of their only child, rendering whatever else he might've said insensate. Naruto was already there even as he sank to the floor in a heap. Gloved fingers closed around and unwound the tightly wrapped tail their son was so terribly proud of. A violent yank severed the furry appendage from his backside. Another sent him hurtling across the room and into the arms of his father, leaving the last shinobi smiling as the king's tan faced blotched with rage. He'd just inflicted the ultimate indignity upon his heir; he'd removed his tail! Adding insult to injury Naruto tossed them the ruined remains of the furry appendage, not even bother to vaporise it._

_"Your son is as foolish as you are ignorant." He growled at Cellena. "If he doesn't reign that temper in, he'll be the next to die. Assuming you don't give him to Frieza."_

_"You wouldn't possibly do such a thing!"_

_"Would you rather I killed him now?" Naruto asked archly, indicating Vegeta's battered body._

_Cellena's silence spoke volumes._

_Naruto shot the prince a withering glare._

_"Someone's going to give your boy a real beating someday." He hissed. "Be glad it isn't me."_

_"And who is that?" Vegeta challenged. No one could possibly defeat his son, if not this man._

_Naruto smiled; cold and mysterious._

_"That's not for me to say."_

_And with that, he vanished in a swirl of leaves._

* * *

Queen Cellena had been tolerable. Perhaps even sincere in her words and their dual-layered meaning. Her son, on the other hand had been absolutely _insufferable._ Vegeta' boy was just a child and already his ego was nearly twice that of his father's! If not more! Unlike his bodyguard, Nappa. The man didn't have so much as a shred of ambition in him. Honestly, Karma felt sorry for that one. Surely the man meant well, but he was a few dimes short of a nickle. Wait...

_Oh godamnit Nappa!_ Naruto growled to himself. The man's stupidity was contagious, it seemed! At least Cellena was tolerable. Fasha was tolerable, too. Very tolerable...

**"Tolerable, eh?"**

Naruto's punch slipped a millemeter to the right; the only real indication of his sudden consternation. One of the clones struck him a glancing blow. Irate, he lashed out with more than half his power. The doppleganger detonated in a harmless plume of smoke as hardened knuckles smashed into its stomach, leaving the remaining pair to assail him. Naruto didn't bother to hold back in his blows, and the pair soon found themselves the defensive.

_Must we revisit this subject again? _no words were uttered as his fist shattered the jaw of the nearest clone and subsuquently dispelled it; this was an exchange of the mental sort. Kurama hadn't spoken to him in quite some time; going on nearly two years now. Karma had begun to hope/fear the kitsune'd finally been absorbed into their united concsiousness. Apparently not.

**"Yes, we must!"**

_Oh, piss off, Kurama!_ Naruto snapped back._ I said I wasn't going to bed her then and I certainly won't now!_

**"Well don't look now loverboy, but we have a visitor."**

_Shut up furball!_

Naruto dispelled the remaining bunshin at once, whipping around just in time to watch a moderately dressed saiyan descend from the sky. Scarce had he done so than he flung himself to the rocky terrain like a holy man before his god. Naruto didn't know whether to scoff or snort,

"What do you want?" Karma said with distaste, eyeing the man kneeling on all fours before him with his head bowed, as if begging for penance. While he found the prospect of a saiyan_-any saiyan, really-_bowing to him to be quite pleasing, this particular saiyan had no way of knowing to visit him at an _ungodly_ hour in the morning. Likewise, any pleasure he might've felt at the man's sudden subservience, was summarily smothered by what he had to say as he thrust his head even further into the floor. Naruto blinked; he felt no threat from this man, only genuine concern.

"My name is Paragus," The saiyan introduced himself. "Please, hear my words!"

"Wha-

"It's my son, Broly." The saiyan began, before the last shinobi could so much as sqwuak in surprise, not daring to raise his gaze from the ground. "He's a newborn and his power level is already 10,000," Karma, arched an eyebrow at the number, but did nothing to dissuade the saiyan scientist any further, "because of his power level being nearly as high as the king's, I fear for my son's future seeing as the more we Saiyans fight, the stronger we become. The king won't like a threat to his authority and powerbase...especially from an infant of a low level such as myself." Naruto opened his mouth to speak but the saiyan scientist sussed him out once more, shoving his head deeper into the floor before the redhead could reprimand him. "Please, I know of your strength so...so, I beg of you, watch over my son!"

Naruto scowled. But part of him, to his disgust, understood the man's sentiment. He was once a father, too. The other part...

"You have the gall to ask that of me when it was Saiyans that killed MY family?" he spat, his ki flaring. He should strike the man down here and now in recompense for his temerity! And yet...

Paragus recoiled, and yet he had the prescence of mind to nod as he looked up at the redhead. Of course, his anger was natural. As one whose family had been slain by the Saiyans, he'd every right to be angry over what was being asked of him now. But that Fasha woman, who'd informed the scientist about the Otherworlder and where to find him in the first place_-thereby secretly arranging this meeting without the violet-eyed male's knowledge-_had told him of this man; stating he'd opportunistically attack the king with the aim to _murder_ him if given the chance. To whom else could he turn?

And Paragus had already sensed it in the alien's bearing. His answer to this.

"I'll try again to talk sense into King Vegeta...if I don't come back..." he left it hanging.

Naruto growled and flung the door open.

"You can go now."

Paragus stood and gave a respectful, grateful bow and turned on his heel, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts. Or so he surmised. Lacking the ability to sense energy without a scouter, Paragus remained blissfully unaware of the mastermind who'd lent their entire one-sided conversation an open ear. Said mastermind now winced softly to herself as she watched the redhead obliterate a large patch of earth with an inane growl, tearing a gaping hole in the soil with a single blow. Perhaps she'd made a mistake. Karma's anger was clearly not one to be trifled with.

But for some reason, she just hadn't been able to leave him alone. He fascinated her. Intrigued her, as no one else ever had. But to do that, she needed him to open up. And along came Paragus. She'd owed the man nothing prior to this; they'd scarcely so much as spoken to one another unless he was repairing her scouter or adjusting her pod's engine. Until yesterday. Yesterday, the man had been downright twitchy as he fiddled with her scouter, clearing looking for an open ear; for someone to share his mind with. And as luck would have it, she'd just so happened to be sitting right there...

When he'd mentioned his son she'd struck upon this idea. It'd seemed brilliant at the time. Now...she wasn't sure.

Her scowl slowly spread into a smile as the redhead rocketed into the skies, his strawberry-colored aura engulfing him as he streaked toward the northernmost set of buildings. Fasha fought the urge to follow, knowing he had fallen into her trap; because her home faced in the opposite direction. She counted the minutes as they passed, waiting until the sun had set before finally deigning to follow the legendary shinobi. It wouldn't do for him to sense her prescence now, would it?

_'I only hope this goes as well as I think it might, she thought to herself. 'I know the king can't be reasoned with after all. But having a child to care for as his ward and charge might help bring the father in him back out and heal his heart too...' _Fasha thoughts were with Naruto as she watched the strange scene before her unfold.

* * *

_Why the hell did I come here?_

He found himself standing before a pair of incubation pods, each containing a young infant, only days old. One bore a distinct resemblance to Bardock, if only through his hair alone. The other must've been Broly. Both boys were crying, though the former easily usurped his pod-mate in that area. Was this. Broly? Naruto glanced left, then right. The halls were deserted and desolate; utterly devoid of life. Within good reason. The lone saiyans guarding the incubation pods hadn't had much choice in preventing his passage; one simply did not deny entry to the strongest being on the planet.

Now if only that blasted boy would be quiet!

Naruto glowered at said crybaby and scowled to himself. _Jeez, kid! Why won't you stop crying?!_ He quickly drew some silencing seals on the pod-crib to sound-proof it, preventing the ear-splitting screams, from being heard by anyone else. The baby next to Bardock's kid seemed to respond at once to the quiet; his own tears stopped and he seemed to shift into a more comfortable position for a good, long-needed peaceful rest. He was fast asleep within mere minutes.

Karma arched an eyebrow. Something about it reminded him of Gaara. Most likely that insomnia would've had a nasty affect later on in the boy's life. Recalling how the redhead had been back when he was crazed and that part of it was due to an unstable personality because he couldn't get any sleep, Naruto reasoned sealing off the sound of Kakarot's crying was for the best. He allowed his senses to stretch outward toward the two babes. What? For all his crying, Kakarot's power was practically nonexistent. Broly's however, was indeed high. Incredibly so. He was almost surprised Bardock hadn't come to see Kakarot, yet. He'd been acting rather strange since his mission to Kanassa. Almost...human. He'd been spending more time with his mate, that much was certain. Kakarot was still crying. Still! Naruto did his best to ignore it, but the boy just went on, and on and on...!

_Aaargh!_

Muttering to himself, Naruto opened the boy's pod, silently thankful for the silencing seals. Brolly could not hear the squalling infant; Naruto, unfortunately could.

"Oi!" He hissed, bringing his face close to the bawling babe. "Kakarot!"

The boy whimpered, but his cries softened somewhat.

"I need you to keep it down kid." Naruto materialized a pacifier with his power and thrust it into the boy' mouth. "There! Now keep that in there and keep quiet! You do that, and I'll make sure your asshole of a father swings by to see you before you get shipped off planet. Alright?" Kakarot stared up at him for a long, long moment. Naruto fidgeted. Eh? Had he actually understood? Was the boy a genius or something...nah. Naruto shook it off, and began the close the pod.

Kakarot screamed!

"You little brat!" Naruto bit his lip to silence his own roar of rage. "Aaargh, what do you want! I said I'd bring your old man by! Isn't that enough for you?!" Kakarot screamed even louder! Narut groaned, clutching back at his head in a desperate attempt to stifle his growing migraine. _Think Naruto, think! What did Shion do with their daughter to calm her down?_ It was difficult to remember. _C'mon...aha! She held him!_ Naruto took one look at himself and realized he was twice as likely to scar the boy for life if he held him as he was. Thankfully, he had a way to circumvent that.

Naruto sighed and placed his hands together. He hadn't used this technique in a long time. He focused his chakra and signed the seals. He'd thought about using Bardock's appearance, but he just couldn't bring himself to give the boy the wrong impression of his father. So instead, he opted for the more practical approach.

_Sexy no jutsu! _

When the plume of smoke faded the last shinobi, was gone. In his place stood a young woman, her sun-kissed body standing out in stark contrast to the whisps of mists flitting about her curvaceous. She placed a hand upon her hip, blowing a tuft of blond hair away from her blue eyes and whiskered cheeks. Naruto's power was still very much the same but to her dismay, as Naruko, he appeared as naked as the babe before him. Blue eyes bulged as Kakarot's distraught cries echoed below her.

"Huwah?!" Naruko yelped in surprise, her blue eyes bulging. "Why am I naked?! Where are my clothes?!"

Kurama cackled.

**"Oho, this brings back SO many memories...**

_Shut up. Shut up shut up SHUT UP!_

Naruko reached down for the boy. Kakarot promptly glommed a breast and started sucking greedily. Naruko yelped in surprise!

"W-Woah there, kid! Whaddya think yer doing?!"

**"This is wrong on so many levels."**

_I don't see you doing anything to help!_

**"Just feed him already!"**

I don't know how!

**"Like this!"**

Several minutes later,his embarassment gone and Kakarot asleep, the trap was set.

Now all he had to do was wait.

Sure enough, at exactly midnight, the door to the ward opened and King Vegeta snuck in, a knife gleaming ominously in the monarch's grip.

"Brollly," He murrmurred. "Forgive me, child. I do this not because I hate you, but for the good of all saiyans...

As soon as the coward opened Broly's pod, Naruto struck, slamming into the king and choking him as the front of his armor was blown off by Naruto's Lariat, something Bee had taught him. The blood red cloak left his face and body distorted; perfect for wha he had planned for the self-proclaimed ruler of Planet Vegeta.

Naruto placed a foot against King Vegeta's chest, reveling in it the king's cry of _pain_ as the scalding energies seared into his skin. "Knives in the dark against infants, eh?" His visage twisted in disgust. "I knew you were weak, but this is low, even for you." he reached down. "A leader that believes only in ruling with an iron fist doesn't last long...let's give an example, shall we?"

King Vegeta quickly caught onto his attacker's plan, much to his horror.

"NO!" He begged. "Please! "DOOONN'T!"

The King's words didn't matter as they were quickly replaced by King Vegeta's agony-filled scream. Two useless, bloody appendages dropped from Naruto's hands and onto the floor. Even in the dark, it was almost for one to mistake them for anything other than what they were. Naruto made his way to King Vegeta's armless form as he flailed around helpless with blood quickly spraying from the nubs that remained of his arms. The ruler's complexion was nearly as bone white as the two splinters that jutted from his nubs.

The kage bushin vanished in a plume of smoke, leaving only whips to show it had even existed, much less been there to foil the monarch's assignation attempt. It never occurred to him, that the Last Shinobi might've been the one to foil his assasination attempt.

The real Naruto arrived at the same time the doctors did, as if the scream of agony had attracted him, and watched with bemusement as they fussed and panicked over their maimed king. After an hour of this, Naruto went over to the pod with Broly still inside and closed it. Then he scanned the floor. Now where did that…ah…there it was. Naruto picked up the blade that had been meant for the baby, noting with sadisfaction that the steel was now fully covered in the bright crimson fluid from the _injuries_ of the one whom had wielded it.

He turned to the doctors and the injured ruler, holding the wet blade in his hand.

"Strange...what were you even doing here in the dead of night? And the knife...I can't help but wonder why that's in a ward like this or why this kid's pod was open when we got here." Naruto said with a convincing false curiosity.

The doctors all looked stunned then looked down at the king with shock. It vanished as soon as he looked up at them.

"Never mind if he wants to play detective. Just treat me!" King Vegeta roared, covered in blood.

As the doctors carried their leader out of the room, the blond tossed the knife aside and then opened Broly's pod again. If all went well, everyone on this kami-forsaken rock would soon know of the king's cowardice. If Saiyans really did respect strength as much as Fasha claimed they did…oh, that was going to be sickly sweet as far as the ninja was concerned.

**"You're a sadistic bastard, you know that?" **Kyuubi sniped.

_I take it you approve?_

**"Hell yes!" **Came the reply.** "You've done this old fox proud!"**

Reaching into the pod and picking the slumbering infant up, Naruto held the child in his arms and contemplated him. His parents dead…the boy himself left to die, all by King Vegeta's hand. It was almost pitiable. He'd been in the same situation once (may Uchiha Obito burn in hell forevermore), though through different circumstances and all he felt for the boy was pity. No one deseved a life like that. Not even a saiyan baby. Even if

That was when he made up his mind. This child _wasn't_ going to have the kind of life Naruto himself had growing up; being feared, hated, and shunned by his own people just for having too much power within him! Not if he had anything to say about it.

"Broly..." Naruto muttered the name of the child. The boy stirred in his sleep. Naruto blinked in surprise. _Damnit._ It was like being a father all over again.

"Yo, Fasha!" He barked. He'd sensed her presence enter the building as the king was being dragged off to be healed and have cybernetic replacements for his arms attached. Now he marched toward her energy source, carefully cradling baby Broly in his arms.

"Yeah?" she asked, coming into the doorway and looking at the shinobi. She arched a slender eyebrow at the sight of the slumbering babe.

Naruto handed her the child.

"Take care of him."

Fasha blinked, alarmed as the blond muttered something to himself about Bardock, and vanished in a swirl of leaves. A victorious smirk graced her face; softening as Paragus's son cuddled against her bosom. Huh. She hadn't expected him to father such a cute kid. She reached down to stroke his cheek, and was mildly surprised when he gripped her finger within a tiny fist. _Mission accomplished. _She hadn't planned to fall for this little babe in her arms, but she knew her heart was irrevocably his, even if he wasn't hers.

It was all in fate's hands now as to how this would end.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Naruto. He's still so very angry, but his angry persona has a few cracks...huzzah for baby Broly and baby Kakarot! Naruto just can't be mean to kids; because he's still a good person, no matter what he might say. Dear lord, but if Kakarot starts thinking of Naruto as his father...well, I'm sure you can imagine the hilarity that will ensue. Add to that, the fact Naruto that Naruto and Fasha are raising the most powerful baby in the universe and you have one helluva problem. Naruto assumes Kakarot is getting sent offplanet, and he may or may not. Remember, Frieza fears the power of the 'crimson saiyan' so he hasn't made a move agains them...yet. No Dodoria ambush, no slaughter. Things are going to change, ad radically in the next few chapters. Hope you'll stick around to see how it all begins/ends!**

**Now, onto the matter of the technique Naruto used.**

** Naruto's Revege Cannon DOES exist in Dbz lore: It's taken directly from the Lost Dragon Ball Z movie: Plan to eradicate all super saiyans. Not the best of movies, but the premise itself was sound enough to tolerate...barely. Naruto is the original creator of the technique, lacking the 15 seconds of charge time needed by Hatchiyack or whatever the hell that computer was called. On another note, Veema has given me permission to use their character, Queen Cellena. She plays a minor role in this story, thus far, though it may expand when-if Naruto finally gets round to his vengenace and such. This chapter had a little bit of everything. Action, Adventure fluff, humour, and of course romance. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!**

** Where will it all go from here?! One can only guess...**

**Now, dear reader as an apology for the laboriously long wait between this chapter and the previous one, I shall leave u with the immortal and hilarious, words of Frieza himself...**

**...REVIEW UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE THE KLORFORS! Dirty, greedy, money grubbing klorfors. Tried to klorf me right out of my money. BLEW THOSE LITTLE BASTARDS UP IS WHAT I DID! SO REVIEW!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
